Greg Dulcie
Greg Dulcie is an American voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ace Attorney (2018) - Narrator (ep5), Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Marquee Manager (ep21), Additional Voices *Baccano! (2009) - Edward (ep1) *Baki the Grappler (2006-2007) - Doppo Orochi *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Tadaaki Hayashi, Additional Voices *Barakamon (2016) - Iwao Yamamura *Basilisk (2006) - Hattori Hanzo *Black Butler (2011) - Additional Voices *Black Cat (2007) - Gallom, Additional Voices *Burst Angel (2005) - Yakuza Boss (ep18), Additional Voices *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Kerberos (ep1), Additional Voices *Claymore (2008) - Serene, Additional Voices *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2018) - Additional Voices *Darker than Black (2008) - Clerk (ep3) *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - Additional Voices *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Aohi *Desert Punk (2006) - Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Additional Voices *Eden of the East (2010) - Additional Voices *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Assassin, Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Org *Fractale (2012) - Additional Voices *Freezing (2012) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Dominic LeCoulte (ep11), Mick *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - John Doe (ep11), Additional Voices *Hyouka (2017) - Tanimoto (ep22) *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Additional Voices *Karneval (2014) - Tokitatsu (ep3), Additional Voices *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009) - Fukujiro Yasunaga, Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Ralph Wednesday (ep15.5), Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Scheie (ep10), Additional Voices *Nobunagun (2015) - Additional Voices *Noragami (2015) - Kuraha, Additional Voices *One Piece (2012-2016) - Smoker, Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - King B (ep12A), Additional Voices *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Amon (ep4), Additional Voices *Ragnarok The Animation (2007) - Helman (ep1) *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Sunaga (ep5), Additional Voices *Rideback (2011) - Additional Voices *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Giovanni, Additional Voices *Rumbling Hearts (2006) - Principal (ep1) *Saga of Tanya the Evil (2017) - Kurt von Rudersdorf (Announced) *Samurai 7 (2005) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Shige (ep13), Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Bekunosuke *Sgt. Frog (2009-2011) - Keroro's Dad, Additional Voices *Shiki (2012) - Additional Voices *Shuffle! (2008) - Additional Voices *Spice and Wolf (2009) - Additional Voices *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Havisham (ep1) *Tales of Zestiria the X (2017) - Mavin (ep16) *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Additional Voices *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Nabeshima *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Donato Porpora (ep10) *Toriko (2013) - Hatch (ep48) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (2009) - Thomas Jinno *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (2010) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Koji Takao *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Org *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Additional Voices *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Ulysses S. Grant 'OVA - Dubbing' *Burst Angel: Infinity (2007) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana S (2013) - Ukobach (ep4) Video Games 'Video Games - Dubbing' *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Smoker Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (76) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (76) *Years active on this wiki: 2005-2018. Category:American Voice Actors